Barney's 15th Anniversary (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's 15th Anniversary is a Barney anniversary that celebrated 15th years of the Barney franchise. It celebrated in September 6, 2004-May 31, 2006. Highlights of Anniversary 2004 *Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released on VHS and DVD to stores. The VHS has new previews. *February 10: Movin' and Groovin' is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *March 9: Movin' and Groovin' and The Barney Boogie are released to stores. Also, Barney's Adventure Bus and Sing And Dance With Barney are released on DVD to stores. *March 12-14: Barney's Colorful World! was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *May 11: Let's Pretend with Barney is released to stores. *Imagination Island is re-released on VHS and DVD to stores. The VHS has new previews. *May 14: Season 8 finale on PBS. *June 15: Now I Know My ABCs is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *July 13: Now I Know My ABCs is released to stores. *July 28: Barney's Big Surprise performs in Asia. *The Spanish version of Barney's Musical Park performs in Argentina. *September 6: Season 9 premieres on PBS. Also, Barney 15th Anniversary beinging. *September 7: The History of Barney is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. Also, Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! is released to stores. Also, the separate home video of Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney's Numbers! Numbers! and Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! are released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and have new previews. * September 14: 'Barney's Colorful World! '''is released to stores. Also, Barney Songs from the Singing Party is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. * October 12: Barney Songs from the Singing Party is released to stores. * October 19: The History of Barney is released to stores. *November: Barney's Colorful World! ends its tour. *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed It's C-C Cold BRRRR! at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. This marks the final time that Barney & Friends performed at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * December 28: Ready, Set, Play! is released to stores. 2005 *March 1: [[Let's Go to the Farm|''Let's Go to the Farm]] is released to stores. *[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?] was filmed. *[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Top_20_Countdown Barney's Top 20 Countdown] was filmed. *May 3: Just Imagine is released to stores. *May 13: Season 9 finale on PBS. Also, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is the last episode where Connecticut Public Television funded the Barney & Friends Television series. *July 5: Everyone Is Special is released to stores. Also, ''I Love to Sing with Baby Bop'' are both released to stores. Also, Baby Bop's Storybook Treasury was released to stores. Also, Baby Bop's ABC, 123 and More! is released to stores. Barney's Favorite Songs (coloring book/book) is released to stores. Also, Hugger Barney Pal BJ is released to stores. *July 8: Production for ''Let's Make Music'' begins. *July 28: Barney's Bumping-and-a-Jumping is released to stores. Also, ''Barney's Big Surprise'' performs in Asia. *August 23: The Movie Clip Show Barney Sing is released to stores. Also, The soundtrack, ''The Land of Make-Believe'' is released to stores. Plus, Barney's 15th Anniversary Celebration! is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *August 30: The home video, ''The Land of Make-Believe'' is released to stores. *September 6: Barney's 15th Anniversary Celebration! is released to stores. *September 13th: the home video, Barney's Birthday is released to stores. *September 26: Sprout was launched on television, adding some Season 4-8 episodes. *December 11: ''Barney's Musical Castle'' performs at Downtown East in Asia. *December 13: [[Can You Sing That Song?|''Can You Sing That Song?]] is released to stores. Barney & Friends Home Video become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *December 27: [[Be My Valentine, Love Barney|''Be My Valentine, Love Barney]] is released on DVD. Also, Actimates Baby Bop, Actimates TV Pack and Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *Unknown: Season 10 begins in production. 2006 *May 31: The end of Barney's 15th Anniversary. Trivia * * Category:Barney Anniversaries Category:Season 9 Videos Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006